Life Goes On
by Annelise
Summary: Old and new family come together sequel to What Happens Now
1. One

Next1 Several Month Later   
"I want to see Santa! I want to see Santa!" was the chant that Iz woke up to. Opening her eyes she saw Jimmy holding Rafe at the foot of her bed. From down the hall you could hear the same chant.   
"Come here you two," Iz said lifting up her covers. Quickly Jimmy went over and climbed in bed with Iz and Rafe.   
"Mommy, you promised."   
"Jimmy it's early the Sears will not open till later. We will go today." Comforted Jimmy snuggled closer to her and closed his eyes.   
The chanting from down the hall got closer as she started to go back to sleep. Lifting her head slightly she saw Danny and Rafe standing at her door. Groaning she untangled herself from the blankets and put on her robe. Danny quickly took her spot on the bed as she and Rafe went down the hall.   
"Rafe, did you have to help him in his chant?" She asked with a small smile.   
"I didn't want him to wake Evelyn, she didn't have a good night."   
That stopped her in her tracks. Evelyn was now pregnant, but it was not an easy one. She had been confined to bed rest by her third month and she still had still had five to go. Rafe was thrilled at first to be having a child but now he was too worried to be happy. "It will be okay Rafe you will see." She leaned into him and gave him a hug. "Come on I'll make breakfast, before the nurse comes over for the day."   
Rafe followed her into the kitchen and lit the stove. "Iz, have you heard from David recently?"   
"His last letter came a few days ago. He is still unsure about when he will be shipped back though. Hopefully before Rafe's birthday, that would be a wonderful gift for him." Glancing over she saw that he was not paying attention to her. "Rafe why don't you go get the kids ready. It will keep your mind off things. Rafe…"   
"I'm going." He said getting up and walking out of the room.   
She finished breakfast, as he was upstairs. Making a tray she went upstairs into Rafe and Evelyn's room.   



	2. Two

Next2 "Evelyn are you awake," she whispered walking into the room.   
"Yes Iz, please come in" Evelyn said from the bed as she sat up against the headboard. "Danny sounds so excited," she remarked hearing the commotion that moved down to the kitchen.   
"We promised them a visit to Santa today. We need to finish up the Christmas shopping as well. How are you feeling this morning?"   
"I never had this trouble with Danny. Considering the time it was in it was surprisingly easy. Now, with no war going on I am confined to bed. To answer your question I am ok. I am feeling a little better, I wish I could go with you today."   
"I know you do, if I could trade places with you I would."   
"I know, Iz will you do me a favor while you are out today?"   
"Sure."   
"Get Rafe this for me." Evelyn handed her a picture from the Sears catalog."   
"I will." Getting up she handed Evelyn her tray and headed out the door.   
"Iz," Evelyn called out. When she saw her glance back she continued, "Pray for a boy it is confusing enough with two Rafe's in the house we don't need another Isabel."   
Iz left the room with a small laugh and headed back into the kitchen.   



	3. Three

Next3 "There he is," Danny and Jimmy yelled pulling Iz's arms as they saw Santa. She glanced back at Rafe helplessly as she was pulled along.   
"Let's switch," Rafe said coming over to Iz and handing her the stroller. He then held out his hands for the boys. "I am not as easy to pull," he told her with a wink.   
They waited in line for about 30 minutes. The boys grew more and more excited as time went on. Finally it was there turn. They decided to save time and have all three boys in the picture.   
"Look familiar?" Iz asked looking at the three talking to Santa.   
"Yeah it does," Rafe answered with a small smile.   
The boys talked to Santa for several minutes, you could hear Rafe saying hammer hammer over the crowd. After the picture was taken they went to finish the rest of the shopping.   
"I hate to do this to you Iz, but I left something at the counter." He handed her the two boys and walked away.   
"Come on you guys," Iz said. "I have to get something." Moving over to another counter she bought the gift for Evelyn. She had just enough time to hide it another bag when Rafe came back.   
He handed her a small piece of paper with a list on it. He gave her a wink as they walked over to the toy department and he let the boys run around.   
"Santa get harder to bribe ever year."   
"Rafe you are a riot." She pushed the stroller after the two boys glancing at the shelves for gifts from Santa. "Is this all he asked for?" She asked holding up the list only two items written down.   
"That is all that he said," Rafe looked on as she reread the list. Knowing he was lying to her. He had asked for one other thing. For his daddy to come back and mommy to be happy again. He watched as she went running after the boys. He had never thought she was unhappy. He knew she missed David but he thought she was happy. Shaking himself out of his thoughts he moved to catch up with the group knowing that he was going to make this Christmas a happy one. 

Please read and review. 


	4. Four

Sorry this took so long to get out but with finals a death in the family I haven't had the time to post. 

  
"Mommy, I am so glad we went to see Santa today. He is a nice man." 

"I am glad you had fun sweetie." Iz replied as she finished putting on Rafe's pajama's "We need a nickname for you little one," she told the boy as he reached up for her. Picking him up she placed him in the crib, and then crossed to Jimmy's bed.   
  
"Under the covers now, Jimmy."   
  
"Guess what Mommy!" Jimmy said as he climbed under the covers. Not waiting for a response he continued. "I asked Santa for only one big gift and that wasn't even for me." With that statement he pulled Iz's face down and gave her a kiss. "Night Mommy."   
  
She stood there for a few moments wondering what he had asked for. She turned around and went downstairs to find Rafe, knowing he had the answer. 

Downstairs 

  


"Are you happy Iz?" Rafe asked from his seat. 

"What?" she asked coming into the living room. 

"Are you hap--" 

"I heard it," she interrupted as he began to repeat his question. Sitting down across from him she brushed her hair out of her face. "What brought this on?"   
  
"Jimmy told Santa that he wanted his daddy back so you would be happy. Was he right?"   
  
Iz stood and walked over to the window looking out at the black night sky. "I am not always unhappy Rafe," she started. "I am so glad to be back here with you and Danny and Evelyn. It is just that I miss David. I am tired of being the only parent they know. I am tired of all the old women in the town looking at my babies the same way they looked at Danny and I growing up, And I want my church wedding." By the time she finished talking she was sobbing. 

Rafe moved over and pulled her into his arms. His heart was breaking for her as he listened to her cry. After a few minutes all of what she had said soaked in. "You never had a church wedding?" he asked. "You always wanted one. You made my dad promise to marry you off when you were five," he continued with a hint of wistfulness in his voice. 

"We were married by a justice of the peace. We didn't have time for anything else he was being shipped out two days later. We were going to have one when he got back, I wanted you to give me away." She took a step away from him, "why didn't you tell me what Jimmy really asked Santa for?" 

"I didn't want to tell you at Sears, I was going to talk to you about it tonight," he explained pacing around the room. "Are you going to say anything to him?" he finally asked.   
  
"I don't know if I let him think that in his Daddy will be here at Christmas he will be heartbroken, if it tell him otherwise…" she let her voice trail off as she looked up at Rafe. "Do you remember when you stopped believing in Santa?" 

Rafe nodded letting his mind already going back to that Christmas.   
  



	5. Five

_ Rafe could hear noises coming from the house a few feet away, as he came over to invite the to Christmas. He went over to the side window and peered in, already shaking with fear and anger.___

_ "I'll teach you not to go over to that place," Mr. Walker yelled from inside the house. His eyes seemed to be bulging out of his reddened face as he struck Danny across the face._   
  
_ Danny swayed on his feet from the force of the blow blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. He said nothing to his father only moving slightly to block Iz from his view as he moved around the room._   
  
_ "Isabel, you get out here right now, I know you go over to that place to and I'm not going to allow it."___

_ "Stay back where you are Izzy-bell," Danny ordered, trying to stay one-step ahead of his father._   
  
_ Angered beyond belief he took a hard swing at Danny. Danny flew back and hit his head off the corner of the table. He did not move once he landed on the floor. Their father, his anger still not run out he stalked around the room._   
  
_ Her whimper is what gave her away. She was hiding under the same table Danny had flown into. At the sound he twisted his body around and catching her leaning over Danny, her hands covered with his blood, as she cupped his head.___

_ He took a giant step towards her cowering form when Rafe finally managed to stop him. The sound of the gunfire shook the house___

_ Mr. Walker, swung around and stared at the trembling boy. He glanced between the gun and Isabel on the floor. Making his decision he pulled Iz away from Danny. Another gunshot went off whizzing past Mr. Walker's ear.___

_ "You better leave boy," he spat with contempt as he twisted Iz's arm back behind her._   
  
_ Rafe's arm never wavered as he stared the man down. His eyes not leaving Walker's face as Iz whimpered in fear and pain. Getting angry Rafe fired another shot.___

_ In desperation Mr. Walker played his last card. He twisted her arm satisfied when he heard a snap. As she cried out he pushed her into Rafe and took off from the house.___

_ Stunned Rafe was barely able to catch her as he watched him run from the house._

"You still blame yourself, don't you?" she asked breaking into his memories. 

"If I hadn't been so cocky…" 

He would have killed us. Do you know what Danny told me about you after that night?" Not waiting for an answer she continued, "That we were family cause only family would do what you did." Rafes crying from upstairs startled them both. Moving quickly she went up to him, before leaving the room, however, she leaned over and kissed his head. "Talk to Danny if you don't believe me."   



	6. Six

  
"Rafe I am not crippled, you can out me down," was the protests you could hear all through the house Christmas morning.   
  
"Izzy-bell is mommy really coming down today?" Danny asked his eyes wide as her voice got closer and closer. At her nod he continued, "can I give her a big hug today?" he questioned his voice wobbling. 

Her heart melting she kneeled down to his level before answering, "Mommy is still not better yet, so you can give her a hug, only you have to be careful." She stood up stifling a laugh as Rafe carried a very mad Evelyn into the room and placed her on the couch. 

Once all the adults were comfortable they watched as Jimmy and Danny tore through their presents, each oooing and ahhing with each package. Neither one was spoiled but with the joys of Christmas each gift was seen tenfold. The each got a handmade flight jacket and some toys. Their biggest gift was a puppy for each of them. Rafe received mostly clothes but he happier playing with the paper and pretending to fly in one the cardboard boxes lying around. Santa did not forget the adults, Iz, got a deed to the land next to the farm from David, and some new pictures. She also got something to make the house more like a home. Evelyn and Rafe surprised each other with watches and Iz gave them a handmade quilt for the baby. 

"I'll finish Danny's in time for his birthday," she told them as they watched the kids play. 

After dinner the kids were still playing only this time upstairs and the adults were sitting around talking. 

"What did you end up telling Jimmy Iz?" Evelyn asked as she sipped her tea. 

"That Santa doesn't have a pilot license for carrying people in his sled." 

Rafe chocked on the coffee he was drinking, "that is a good one. Where did you get that?" 

"Danny, when I told him I was going to ask Santa to bring you home from training that first year." 

"Didn't we end up coming back for that break anyway?" 

"No it was the year after, you made it home for Easter your first year away." 

"Do you need any help in the kitchen?" Evelyn asked stifling a yawn. 

"You are going to bed, I am going to help," Rafe told her picking her up once again. Before she could protest he told her, "I have a feeling the kids are asleep up there with those puppies and I know you don't want to wake them." With that Rafe continued up the stairs as Evelyn began to fall asleep in his arms.   


"So do you need any help?" Rafe asked coming back into the kitchen. 

"No, I'm almost do--," a noise from outside startled them. Crossing to the window she saw a man getting out of a car. "Who could be visiting at this time of night on Christmas?" 

"Sheriff Johnson," Rafe answered her moving to open the door. "I don't know what he could want though. Hello Sheriff," Rafe said opening the door. 

"Rafe, Mrs. Stone, I'm sorry to bother you tonight but I figured you would want to hear this. Walker has been arrested in town this morning. 

"What?!" Rafe exclaimed as Iz sank into a nearby chair shaking from the news. 

"Yeah got off the train yesterday and managed to rack up some debts. He got really mad and started a fight. He is aiming to find you Mrs. Walker," he told them as a strangled sob rose from Iz's throat.   
Rafe gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze letting her know he was there for her. "How long will he be in there for?" 

"Another day or so," he informed them as he opened the door to let himself out. 

"Santa sure has an ironic side," Rafe spat out sarcastically as the car left the drive. 

"What do you mean?" Iz asked tears filling in her eyes. 

"Well twice now I asked for Walker to stay away, twice now I didn't get it. Jimmy asks for his father and look who comes."   
At Iz's sob, he knelt down in front of her pulling her into his arms. "It will be ok, I won't let him hurt any of you," he vowed as she cried into him.   



	7. Seven

Dear David, 

I hope that your Christmas was wonderful. The boys had so much fun. Jimmy loves his puppy and named him Terror. Danny named his Skies, who would have known that all those stories they have heard would make an impact. Rafe had more fun with the boxes then anything else. He is getting so big, but is still so small if you know what I mean. 

Thank you so much for the deed. I can't believe we finally have a home. I wish you had been here to give it to me, but soon my love I am sure. May 1946 be filled with all the happiness we can hold in our hearts. 

Evelyn is still on bed rest. This will probably be the last bay she will carry. The doctors are worried that she won't make it till term, and Rafe is trying so hard to stay calm. She came down for the day. You should have heard her yelling at Rafe to let her walk downstairs. 

I miss you my love, God speed 

Isabel 

Sighing she placed the note in the envelope, leaving it unsealed she grabbed her shawl and went outside into the frigid night air. 

As the door shut Rafe came down and watched as she crossed over to Danny's grave. Seeing the letter he took it out and began writing. 

Gooz, 

You need to come home, get Doolitte to ship you back. He will do it. Walker followed them here. She needs you now 

Rafe 

Folding the letter back up he sealed the envelope and went out the door.   


Iz rubbed her hands over her arms in an effort to stay warm. "Hey Danny, Merry Christmas. I bet you are wondering why I am out her freezing. Did you know Timmy Johnson is Sheriff now? Well he came by a few hours ago. Father is back. He was arrested his first day in town for gambling. I'm scared Danny, who knows what he is going to do. With Evelyn pregnant, things are already tense add this and Rafe may pop.   
Maybe I should leave, go to Holland and find David. He wouldn't follow us there would he?" 

"You can't leave," Rafe said startling her. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you. I mean it though, running away won't help." 

"I know, but I don't want someth--" 

"Let me worry about it," he told her interrupting, "I need you to be there for the boys. Besides now that I have a nickname you have to let me try it out." 

"A nickname?" she asked sounding unsure. 

"Yeah R.J," he told her proud of himself. 

"I like that, but why do I think the J stands for something other then Jacob?" Not waiting for an answer she went back to the house. "Warm your feet before you got to bed this time. 

After she left Rafe turned back to the grave. "I'll keep them safe Danny as long as it takes, I promise." Leaving it at that he went back into the house.   
  



	8. Eight

Sorry this took so long to get out. But life came a knock'n The story is about to make time leap of about two months. This chapter is going to be mostly a summary of what has been going in since Christmas. 

The sound of barking dogs and laughing boys woke up the household the next few mornings, until Rafe decided to kick the dogs out of the house for the nights. So the inhabitants got a few extra minutes of sleep before the boys would wake up Rafe or Iz asking for their puppies. 

R.J. as he was now called passed his first year without his father. Iz tried to hide her disappointment for the boy's sake, but Rafe wasn't fooled. He knew that she wanted Gooz to come home. Rafe knew Doolittle had pulled a lot of strings to get him shipped back early, still early would take time, time it seemed they had for now. 

There were no more signs of Walker in town and both Iz and Rafe were breathing easier as the days went by. Both busy working to start their company. They also began working on the house that Iz and David now owned. 

Evelyn had been moved to the hospital shortly after the New Year on the advice of her doctor. Every Saturday the family would pile into Rafe's truck and go visit her. She was happier in bed at the hospital then at home, since she was able to pour over medical charts and help nursing students.   
  


It was nearing March and David was nearing New York, where he would be formally discharged from the army. He was itching to get to Tennessee and see Isabel and his family again. He hated that he had heard no news from Rafe and wanted to be off as soon as possible.   
  
He patted his pocket, which held a small diamond ring that he had bought in Paris. He couldn't wait to slip it on Isabel's finger and give her a real ring. In his army bag was checkers set for James and a puppet for Rafe.   
  
He let his mind drift back to his talk with Doolittle that day he had received Rafe's note. He had rushed in ready to plead his case if need be. Thankfully he didn't have to as soon as Doolittle heard the name Walker, he was assigned to leave on the next transport.   
  
Red was going to follow when Doolittle finally left the area for good in June. Red had fallen in love. The barracks were full of bets that Red would be staying with her or brining her home. He knew better then them all Betty was still to close to Red to do anything, but he hoped that changed before June.   



	9. Nine

March 1st 1946 New York Harbor   
  
The cheering could be heard two miles out to see David noted as they were tugged into the harbor. He saw masses of people on the docks waiting to welcome them home. He wanted to scan the faces of the crowd but stopped himself knowing his welcome would come in Tennessee.   
  
He waited for the rest of the men to get off the boat not wanting to get in the pushing and the shoving that was going on. Slowly he walked down the gangplank politely moving past the crowd of people pressing in on the men. He was almost out of the throng of people when he heard his name. Shaking it off he continued moving, until he felt someone tugging on his duffel bag. Turning around in frustration he came face to face with…   
  



	10. Ten

It was Isabel standing there in all her glory. He hair was down clinging to her face in some spots. She was breathing heavily from trying to keep up with him. Her brown eyes were shimmering with tears and her lips trembling slightly.   
  
He didn't know how this vision got to there or anything else. Vaguely he was aware of Rafe and three boys slightly behind her but none of that registered. All he could see was this angel.   
  
Slowly he brushed his hand over her cheek until his hand was cradling the back of her head. Gently he pulled her unresisting body towards him. Once they were touching he angled her head towards him before kissing her.   
  
The second their lips touched the world disappeared. Dimly he felt her wrap his arms around him deepening the kiss. Opening her mouth to him. He could taste the tears that fell from her eyes Hungrily he pulled her even closer his tongue exploring her mouth tasting her like he had never before.   
  
A coughing sound brought them back to reality. Pulling away from each other they remembered the crowd. Blushing deeply Iz hid her face in David's uniform his arm still wrapped around her waist. 

Rafe stood watching a huge grin on his face, as he watched the two. Jimmy was already running over to them his arms raised to be picked up by his Daddy. Rafe walked over with Danny and handed a wiggling R.J. to Iz. 

Awe filled David's eyes, as he looked at the child his held, his child. Still holding Jimmy he watched as R.J. scared by all the noise and strange people clung to Ix laying his head on her chest, sucking on his thumb. 

Danny tired of being ignored by the adults started pulling on his father's leg. "Daddy I'm hungry," he wined as Rafe looked at him. 

"Me two," Jimmy agreed wriggling out of David's arms, and dropping back to the ground. 

Before they could run away together Rafe caught them both by the back of their pants. "We will all go eat." 

Laughing David agreed, "I am starving for some food that is not from the military. Where is the nearest place?" 

"There is a restaurant a few blocks away," Iz told them, knowing Rafe had not seen the place.   


The Restaurant: 

"What are you doing here?" David asked once they were seated. His arm was wrapped around her waist as it had been since they broke apart.   
  
"I was asking that question till this morning as well." Iz told him as she watched R.J. begin to relax around David.   
  
"It was Evelyn's idea." Rafe told them still smiling, "once Doolittle told me when you would be back I talked to her. She told me I had to take Iz and the boys to meet you." 

"Wait you both knew he was coming back, and you couldn't tell me?" She asked slightly annoyed. 

"Nope then it would have ruined the look on your face when I dragged you down to the dock and pointed out Gooz," Rafe told her matter of factly looking at the menu.   
  
She smiled at him before turning back to David. R.J. was now in his lap and was playing with his buttons. She watched them for few moments tears again filling her eyes. Looking across the table again she saw Jimmy and Danny looking at the menu trying to figure out what they wanted. She then looked up at David not surprised to see him looking at her.   
  
She slowly leaned her head on his shoulder breathing in the spicy scent that she had almost forgotten. She again felt the little bit of stubble on his face a testament to his traveling. Sighing she let herself relax feeling safe with David's arm around her.   
  
  


The hotel:   
It was a happy group that reached the hotel. David was holding R.J. asleep in his arms. His other hand was holding Jimmy's hand. He felt on top of the world and couldn't wait till tomorrow when he would be discharged. In front of him Iz, Rafe, and Danny walked arm in arm.   
  
She looked even more beautiful then he remembered. She was also happier he could tell. Being with her family had done that. Now he was back with his family as well. He looked at Jimmy, the son he calls his own. He could be Danny's twin except for the blue eyes that kept looking up at him. In his arms was his son, the one he had never seen before. He had never felt so content before in his life. He had a home, a wife who loved him, and her older brother who had accepted him.   
  
The group was still floating on air as they went into the hotel. Danny and Jimmy both took off for fountain as Rafe went over to the desk. David saw the man hand him a telegram. Not thinking anything of it he followed Iz over to the boys.   
  
A broken sob got their attention. Turning around they saw Rafe standing in shock a telegram at his feet. Seeing his face Iz ran over and picked it off the ground reading it quickly. Tears filling her eyes she moved Rafe over to a seat. Pulling him into his arms she held him as he began to sob.   
  
Worried David went over to the pair, followed by two nervous little boys. He found the telegram at their feet. Bending down he picked it up reading it slowly. 

Mr McCawley.   
This morning at five a.m. your wife gave birth to two healthy children. The boy is 6lbs and the girl 5lb 3oz. Your wife died at 7a.m. from complications with the birth. We are sorry for your loss.   
Tennessee State Hospital.   



End file.
